Team Lesnar vs Team Angle Round 2
by Jamzter
Summary: Paul Heyman's Survivor Series rematch....with a win leading to greater rewards
1. Heyman Works His Magic

Note: I do not own WWE, I am just using it's wrestlers without copyright.should I even mention that???  
  
Team Lesnar vs. Team Angle Round 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Paul Heyman strolled casually down the ramp to the ring. He smirked as the crowd booed the Smackdown general manager. What the fans didn't know was that Heyman had a plan that would have the fans cheering his name for weeks to come. He grabbed a microphone and stepped into the ring. The crowd booed him even louder. He smiled and spoke. "I know you don't like me, and you all know you don't like me, and I can accept that." said the large man, strolling back and forth around the ring. "You see, I don't believe Team Lesnar had a fair fight at Survivor Series, and knowing me, I've set up a rematch here tonight." The crowd started cheering. "But, since Nathan Jones quit, it will be four on four this time around." Heyman wiped his forehead with his sleeve and continued. "So, it will be Brock Lesnar, The Big Show, Matt Morgan and A-Train against Kurt Angle, John Cena, Chris Benoit and Hardcore Holly." The crowd cheered even louder this time. "And." All of a sudden the familiar APA music started playing and Bradshaw ran into the ring. Heyman just looked at him as if he was ready to smash the microphone over his head. Bradshaw grabbed the microphone from Heyman. "Is that right Paul?" he said, "You gonna leave me outta this match?" Heyman reached over and retrieved his microphone. "As a matter of fact I am, and the reason is because you have your own match today.a handicap match." Bradshaw didn't look impressed. Heyman continued, "this match will occur right before the main event, and it will be Bradshaw vs. Brock Lesnar and The Big Show!"  
  
Meanwhile, backstage.  
  
"You hear that Train? We get our rematch." said Brock Lesnar  
  
"Yeah, and this time, I'll make sure we win." replied A-Train.  
  
Lesnar laughed "but just make sure you don't lose anymore of Team Lesnar's money."  
  
A-Train was ready to grab Lesnar but Big Show stopped him.  
  
"Just make sure.is that clear?" Lesnar asked.  
  
A-Train nodded.  
  
Matt Morgan then walked backstage and yelled,  
  
"You guys hear that? You're gonna fight Bradshaw in a handicap match before our big rematch."  
  
Lesnar just stood there shocked.  
  
A-Train walked up to him, laughing, "Just make sure, Brock."  
  
Back in the ring,  
  
Heyman had Bradshaw escorted backstage by security after his attempt to assault him. "Now, here's the catch, I just got off the phone with RAW's GM Eric Bischoff, and we agreed to something." He kept strolling around the ring. "The winner of this match will face Bischoff's Survivor Series team for complete WWE GM control, meaning the winner will be both GM of Smackdown! and RAW."  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2. 


	2. Team Lesnar's Warmup

Chapter 2  
  
With both Smackdown! and RAW GM duties on the line, Paul Heyman sat back in the leather chair in his office awaiting his proposed handicap match. He sipped his coffee and watched in delight as his TV screen showed Brock Lesnar and Big Show entering the ring occupied by Bradshaw. DING DING DING! The match begun. Big Show grabbed Bradshaw and threw him to the ropes. Lesnar leaped at Bradshaw and delivered a punch that sent the large Texan over the ropes. Big Show exited the ring and snatched up a steel chair and walked up to Bradshaw. CRACK! The steelchair met Bradshaw's head. Lesnar hoped over the ropes and lifted Bradshaw over his head, getting ready for the F-5, but Bradshaw reversed and punched Lesnar in the face. Big Show swung the chair at Bradshaw who ducked, and giving Lesnar the steel chair connection. With Lesnar on the floor, Big Show dropped the chair and grabbed Bradshaw around the neck and chokeslamed him. Big Show went for the cover. 1.2.Bradshaw lifted his leg. Bradshaw got up and kicked Big Show in the shoulder. He waited for Big Show to get and then he clotheslined him. Bradshaw saw his opportunity and went for the cover. 1.2.SMASH! Steel chair over the head of Bradshaw. Matt Morgan had come from behind and decked Bradshaw with the steel chair. DING DING DING.Bradshaw won by disqualification. But that didn't mean Team Lesnar was down and out. A- Train came to the said of Matt Morgan. A-Train picked him up and gave him the train wreck. With Bradshaw on the floor, A-Train and Matt Morgan helped Big Show and Brock Lesnar up. This would be the team that would take on Team Angle later that night.  
  
Meanwhile, in Paul Heyman;s office.  
  
Heyman and Vince McMahon are sitting down.  
  
"What do you mean complete GM duties? You think I was Eric Jackoff running the show around here?" exclaimed Vince.  
  
Heyman replied "You see Vince, I have this all planned out, Team Lesnar will win tonight, I know that for sure, and then I'll make sure they beat Team Bischoff as well..you know me to be a cheating man."  
  
Vince laughed, "yeah right.what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, since Team Bischoff is five guys, I think we should make that match five on five." Heyman said.  
  
Vince looked puzzled, "and who do you have in mind for the fifth member of Team Lesnar?"  
  
"Well Vince, I can't say you'll be to happy, but I'll tell you this, with him on the team, we'll have a great chance at winning."  
  
"Well..who is it?!" Vince stammered.  
  
"Hulk Hogan."  
  
"What?!? Him? There is no way he is fighting on my show.I fired him for a reason." Vince yelled.  
  
Heyman replied "he won't be fighting on this show.he'll be on RAW, and since you rarely visit the RAW superstars, you won't have to worry."  
  
"Listen to me and listen good Heyman, I don't like this idea, but I'm trusting you. But, and I'm being serious here, if Team Lesnar loses, I'll be sure to put your ass in handicap match.is that clear?!" Vince exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir, I know exactly what I'm doing." 


	3. Hogan's Big Comeback

Chapter 3  
  
Bradshaw was injured. And after facing a steel chair and a train wreck from the A-Train, who could blame him? Team Lesnar has turned a two on one handicap match into a four on one handicap match. And now their challenge was next. Team Lesnar vs. Team Angle, with the winner taking on Team Bischoff. Team Lesnar's size was enough to scare even the strongest man away. And Paul Heyman was going to use that to his advantage.  
  
"Thanks for the help" said Lesnar.  
  
"No problem" replied Matt Morgan.  
  
All of a sudden Paul Heyman started walking down the ramp with a clipboard. He picked up a microphone and started speaking.  
  
"I hold in my hand a contract, a contract that enables both Team Lesnar and Team Angle to compete on RAW next week. But only one of those teams will do so."  
  
Team Lesnar went back into the ring after their run-in with Bradshaw on the floor.  
  
Heyman handed the contract to Lesnar. He signed. Big Show, A-Train and Matt Morgan followed.  
  
"And now, will the fifth member of Team Lesnar make his way to the ring?" said Heyman.  
  
All of a sudden the familiar Hulk Hogan music started blaring. The crowd cheered. Hulk Hogan was going to compete right then and there. "HOGAN! HOGAN! HOGAN!" yelled the crowd. The Hulkamanian way. Hogan was wearing his Mr. America uniform for some reason.  
  
Hogan grabbed a microphone.  
  
"G'day, I am Nathan Jones."  
  
Hogan took off his mask, revealing Nathan Jones, the former member of Team Lesnar. He hopped into the ring. Team Lesnar and Heyman were all stunned.  
  
"I'm here and ready to compete mate, couldn't stand the family back home, bunch o' lazy pricks," said Jones.  
  
"Well, well, well." started Heyman.  
  
Hogan's music started blaring and the real Hulk Hogan started running down to the ring. The crowd was going crazy. As soon as Hogan stepped into the ring, Nathan Jones punched him.  
  
"Now, now.I know both of you."  
  
Jones grabbed the microphone from Heyman, "Mate, I am the fifth member, you and I both know that."  
  
Hogan stood up and kicked Jones between the legs. Jones fell to the floor. Hogan gave him a leg drop.  
  
Heyman picked up his microphone, "enough.I have an idea, how about a match, right now, Nathan Jones vs. Hulk Hogan, with the winner being the fifth member of Team Lesnar.sound good?"  
  
Hogan stood up and nodded his head, grinning at the fact that he would step into the ring for the first time in months. 


End file.
